Not everything is as it seems
by City of Hogwarts
Summary: What if Hermione Granger wasn't really Hermione Granger. Follow this mind blowing story where Hermione is kidnapped and brainwashed to believe in a story, that may or may not be true... only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters, as they belong to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger heard murmuring voices outside her door, and knew that her parents were in trouble. She opened her eyes and shot out of bed as fast as she could, and tip toed to her bedroom door.

"But sir, the boy isn't here, why are we here when we know he is with his Aunt and Uncle far away from this very house?" said a voice that she recognized at once. Lucious Malfoy was hardly a man that Hermione wanted in her house… she was about to take out her wand and surprise Mr. Malfoy when a second voice answered the question asked.

"You stupid idiot! Who dares question the dark lord; the dark lord always knows what to do, and why he is doing it. Any real follower of mine would never question my ideas or what I do. Now Lucious, I'll give you one answer, so help me god, I hope you don't intend to question me again. We are here to collect this stupid girl, and take her back to Malfoy manner, where we will torture, and possibly kill to get answers. She may fight back, but she'll have no choice but to come… and it's her life, or her parents."

Now Hermione was scared, for her life… but most of all her parents. She thought of all the reasons as to why that bastard Lucious Malfoy and he who must not be named was outside her bedroom door… but she didn't understand why. "What answers do I know?" she asked herself, and she listened to more clues as to why these men were in her house.

"Now master, I know the Mudblood"… Lucious started, but was quickly cut off by the dark lord. "Don't you dare call her a mudblood, you ignorant man. You know very well that Miss Hermione Granger is in fact not a mudblood at all, and if she was, she wouldn't still be alive and still be listening to this conversation."

Hermione had barely made it out of the doors way before it was blown off its hinges. Standing in the door way was a very tall man. She never knew what He who must not be named would like, but she never thought that he would like this. He was bald, had a snake like nose, and two beady red eyes glaring into her innocent soul. The man hiding behind the dork lord was Lucious Malfoy, and did he ever look the same since the last time she had seen him 4 years ago.

Hermione then looked away from Lucious and back to the dark lord, who was still glaring into her soul like it was his own. She was about to speak, when the dark lord held up his was towards her. "At long last we meet, Hermione Black". Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: sorry it took so long to put this up, was on vacation so I had no time. I hope you enjoy, and would love to hear what ya think.

Chapter 2

"what a strange dream" she thought to herself, while contemplating if she should open her eyes or not. "maybe not strange, more like curios, yeah curious. I remember waking up to people talking outside my bedroom door. Then he who must not be named calling me Hermione Black, man I think I am going crazy."

However, Hermione was not dreaming. As she opened her eyes, she realized she was not in her bed, but chained to a king size bed that wasn't in her room. The room was bigger than her room at home. It had a closet and a side table which had a lamp sitting on top of it. When she looked to her right she saw a huge bay window overlooking a massive garden. She would have had a better view of the place if it weren't for a tall man standing and peering out the window. He couldn't have been taller than 6ft, and had short blond slick hair.

"Oh good, you're awake" said the boy and turned around to face Hermione. "I thought father brought you back dead…. Now what fun would that be if you were dead… then all the hard work we have been putting together over the summer would be ruined." Draco said as he moved towards her.

Hermione was in shock… why the hell was Malfoy doing here…."Where the fuck am I?" she screamed at him. "SHHHHHSH jeez girl, you'll wake the dead" he said laughing and taking a seat next to her on the bed.

Malfoy moved his hand to brush her bangs out of her face, but Hermione flinched away. "I wouldn't be afraid of me if I were you, there are far worse things and people to be afraid of in this house my pet" Malfoy got up and crossed the room, and opened the door. "I'll see to it that you are unchained, bathed and fed before I see you next, Miss Black" he said as he headed out the door. "WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP CALLING ME THAT?" she screamed. "MY NAME IS HERMIONE GRANGER!" but no one was there to listen

Hermione woke up a little while later to find herself unchained, and a pile of clothes at the end of her bed. She rubbed her wrists, and moved towards the clothes. Upon the heap was a letter which told her, to shower and change as quickly as she could, due to a meeting that would be held at 8pm. She glanced at the clock upon the wall which told her it was 7 and that she had an hour to get ready.

Hermione then walked into the on suit bathroom, and had a long hot shower. While the hot water drenched her body, she noticed for the first time a scar on her stomach. "Where the hell did that come from" she asked herself as she examined it closer. It was no larger than her thumb, and looked like a moon… sort of.

When Hermione was finished in the shower, she dried her small figure, and dressed herself in the clothes that were placed on the bed. Once dressed she looked in the mirror: Hermione grew up over the summer. She was a little taller, and a lot fuller. Her bush of hair upon her head had now turned into nice curls which she quickly realized she hated. "I miss my rats nest" she murmured to herself.

The clothes that she was wearing was a long purple satin dress, with black lace around the neck. "What the hell am I wearing" she asked, when there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry to disturb you madam, but it's time for me to take you to the office." Said a house elf, who urgently grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her room. "This shall be interesting" she said to herself, and let the house elf lead the way.


End file.
